A New Enemy/Dutch: Een Nieuwe Vijand
Dit verhaal Wordt Gemaakt deur Maplesilver - Leaves are falling 18:14,12/21/2015, en is de eerste van de Een Vijand Gerezen boog. Proloog Lightning strepen door de lucht, en een luide donderslag volgde. Het vechten katten stopte en keek omhoog naar de hemel. Oh, StarClan, is de schuld van dit Ragestar? '' Vroeg zich af een gember tabby tom met een witte snuit en poten. Dan, een troep sterrenhemel katten naar beneden kwam van de sterren. "Ragestar!" yowled een zwarte tom met dezelfde witte aftekeningen de tabby tom. Zijn stem was zo luid als een donderslag, en het einde weerklonk. "Waarom doe je dit?" "Om meer grondgebied te krijgen," snauwde Ragestar. "De Clan is alles." "Dat betekent niet dat de andere Clans te sterven!" een gouden tabby poes siste. Ze had een gouden onscherpte geweest, zoomen langs alle andere katten momenten eerder. "De Clans moeten allemaal worden bewaard. StarClan maakte de fout van het verzenden van een Clan weg voordat, en we zullen het nooit meer doen. Als je straf, Ik herroep u uw resterende negen levens, het inleveren van uw origineel. Je bent nu Ragepaw, en ik vertrouw erop dat Foxstorm een goede mentor zal zijn. Owlfeather zal uw leider zijn. " Plotseling, zowel Ragepaw en Owlfeather kronkelde van de pijn. Vier levens veegde zich weg van Ragepaw, en hij was teruggekeerd met zijn originele leven. Leven Owlfeather werd weggevaagd, en negen flitsen van wit licht in snel tempo op hem toegekend zijn nieuwe rang. Owlstar roos. "Foxstorm, naar voren komen, 'yowled hij. "Ragestar, ben je al ingetrokken tot de rang van leerling," kondigde Owlstar. "Tot je opnieuw verdien je krijger naam, wordt u bekend als Ragepaw. Foxstorm hebt u laten zien zachtheid en het vermogen om na te denken alvorens te handelen. Ik vertrouw erop dat na het omgaan met Tigernose, zul je in staat om Ragepaw's strijd beluste karakter veranderen . Nu, laten we teruggaan naar onze plichten. Strikestar, ik beloof ShadowClan zal je met rust laten voor de volgende twee bijeenkomsten. " "Dank u, Owlstar," antwoordde Strikestar. "Maar de echte reden de strijd werd gestopt was vanwege Thunderclapdusk en Lightningspeed." "We waren alleen bereid," antwoordde Lightningspeed. "Ik beloof, Thunderclapdusk en ik zal altijd hier zijn om onze Clans van dood en verderf. ShadowClan en thunderclan beschermen moeten leren om in vrede te leven." Lightningspeed en Thunderclapdusk verdween in de schaduw. Chapter One ''Islandkit en Destinykit waren beste vrienden, maar Destinykit wist haar naam gaf haar een lot, die zij en Islandkit nooit zou delen. Hun moeder, Shimmerheart en Shimmerheart's 72-hartslag-jongere zus, Blazewave, waren beide koninginnen in de kinderkamer. Blazewave's kits, Pearlkit, Grasskit en Rainbowkit, waren een maan jonger dan Islandkit en Destinykit en Islandkit en Destinykit werden uiteindelijk zes manen oud. "Laat alle katten oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen verzamelen zich hier onder de Highrock voor een clan meeting!" riep hun leider, Strikestar. "Het is tijd voor onze leerling ceremonie!" Islandkit gilde. "Eeeeek!" "Islandkit, heb je de leeftijd van zes manen bereikt, en het is tijd voor u om in de leer, 'Strikestar genoemd. Destinykit niet erg vond altijd dat laatste. Ze wist dat ze speciaal was. "Vanaf deze dag, totdat u uw krijger naam ontvangt, wordt u bekend als Islandpaw. Je mentor zal Fireflyflicker. Ik hoop Fireflyflicker zal doorgeven alle ze weet u. Fireflyflicker, klaar om een leerling te nemen je bent. U had uitstekende training ontvangen van Tinywing, en u zelf hebben getoond moedig en sterk te zijn. Je zult de mentor van Islandpaw, en ik verwacht dat je op alles wat je weet over te Islandpaw. Destinykit te geven, heb je de leeftijd van zes manen bereikt , en het is tijd voor u om te worden in de leer. Vanaf deze dag, totdat u uw krijger naam ontvangt, wordt u bekend als Destinypaw. Je mentor zal Dreamwhisper. Ik hoop Dreamwhisper zal doorgeven alle ze weet u. Dreamwhisper, bent u klaar voor een leerling op te nemen. U uitstekende training hadden ontvangen van Shimmerwave en hebt jezelf getoond loyaal en geduldig te zijn. Je zult de mentor van Destinypaw zijn, en ik verwacht dat u doorgeven alles wat je weet over te Destinypaw. " "Destinypaw, zullen we het zien van een deel van het grondgebied met Fireflyflicker en Islandpaw, en dan zullen we terugkeren naar rust bij sunhigh," kondigde Dreamwhisper. "Waarom?" Vroeg Destinypaw. "Je zult zien," Dreamwhisper knipoogde. ---- "Welke kant eerst?" Vroeg Islandpaw. "Nou, we gaan in vrede met ShadowClan tot morgen," antwoordde Dreamwhisper. "Dus laten we er het hoofd. We zullen stoppen bij een paar andere plaatsen op de weg. Volg mij." ---- "Wow ...." Destinypaw hijgde, starend naar ontzag voor de grote boom staande voor haar. "Het is de Grote Sycamore." "Wat wil je ruiken?" Vroeg Dreamwhisper. "Slangen," antwoordde Destinypaw. "Zijn we bovenwinds van Snakerocks?" "Heel goed," Dreamwhisper beantwoord. "De adders zijn dodelijk. We zullen het snijden van een pad rond Snakerocks. Het is een langere weg, maar Snakerocks is geen plaats voor nieuwe leerlingen. We zullen maar een beetje te gaan, terwijl het oosten." Hoofdstuk 2 De katten gaan naar de Gathering zijn ... "Strikestar pauzeerde effect. "Dreamwhisper, Destinypaw, Fireflyflicker, Islandpaw, Shimmerheart, Blossompetal, Berryfall, Smallember, Fireblaze en Birdwing!" Destinypaw hijgde in plezier. Andere Talen *English *Español Category:Other Languages Category:Dutch pages